Snow Fall
by Elf
Summary: RinXArcher. AU based on the ST Parasu House Husband doujin and short story series. After raising Rin and Sakura and preventing tragedy from happening, Archer has another battle to face: his former charge and their feelings for each other.


1**Disclaimer: **_Fate_/Sta_y Night_ belong to Type-Moon and its respective companies. I do not own the properties or the characters contained within. This story is not written for profit, just entertainment.

**Author's Notes: **This is based off the _Childcare is War_ series by ST Parasu, which is just awesome and full of adorable win. If you haven't downloaded it yet, it's scandilated here: . and their website is /ase/main/ where you can get some awesome art work. Also, this story is dedicated to Yuurei-san, who's wanted a Rin/Archer fic set in this doujin-verse for a long time.

**Snow Fall**

**By: Elf**

Tohsaka Rin bit her lip and gripped the armrest of the seat with one hand and the tiny glass of whiskey in the other. Her feet were tapping nervously against the carpeted floor of the airplane and her eyes darted around back and forth. She bit her lip and raised her whiskey to her lips. She took a large swig and was about to take another before a large, tanned hand gently closed over hers and lowered it from her lips. Rin's cheeks flushed from the contact of the warm, masculine hand upon hers and looked over to see her Familiar shaking his head at her.

"Rin, we haven't even left the ground yet. I'm not letting you get drunk before we're in the air," the former Servant known as Archer chided her in his velvet laden voice that only caused her to shiver inwardly more as she'd gotten older while he stayed exactly the same.

Rin replied, "I need it to take the edge off, and if my Circuits are dormant, it means the plane won't crash, Archer."

"Just calm down and take a deep breath, Rin, you can do this. Besides, I'm not going to let anything happen to you," Archer replied with a smile that made him even more handsome in her eyes.

She shifted in her seat and stared at him, taking every inch of him in again. It had become a ritual since she'd hit puberty; to stare at Archer and wish for him to touch her. It wasn't just lust that was driving her, even though that was a huge part of it. After all, her Archer was perfect in her eyes: tall, broad shouldered, strong, handsome, chiseled features, bronze skin, spiky white hair that sometimes fell in forehead and smoldering, steel grey eyes.

It was more like she'd been in love with him since she was eight years old and Summoned him with her family's ancestral pendent with Sakura's help. They'd been driven by loneliness because their mother had already died in this Grail War and their father was still fighting, not to mention neither one of them could stand their "guardian", the tainted priest known as Kotomine Kirei. They were originally shooting for a brownie to help take care of them or at least the house, but instead they Summoned the Heroic Spirit of the Bow, Archer.

Archer seemed upset at first by being Summoned by children until he realized how alone the Tohsakas were. He threw himself into taking care of them by cleaning, cooking, and playing with them, and in the end he ended up a better parent than the people who donated Rin and Sakura their genetic material. Except while Sakura saw him as a father or big brother figure, as did Ilya and Shinji for that matter, Rin never saw him that way.

He was hers.

However, Rin found out that Archer should have never been Summoned through the Grail, but he ended up fighting to protect Sakura from Matou Zouken. For some reason, that old man wanted Sakura and even sent his own Servant, Assassin, to grab her, however Assassin was no match for Rin's Archer. As time grew on, the two girls got Archer's memories in the form of dreams. At first they'd been hurt because they were seeing Archer happy with two other girls, until Rin realized in the dream that the two girls were her and her little sister as well as sad parts as well.

Rin had blocked her younger sister's dreams from the sad part of Archer's memories, but curious as she was, Rin couldn't not look. What she saw only spurred her feelings even further as she found out that Emiya Shirou was someone who didn't want to see anyone cry and ended up betrayed by his dream. In the end her Archer had only been hurt by the people he was trying to protect and due to a Faustian pact he made with the World he was doomed to the hellish duty of being a Counter Guardian. Of course, after all he'd done for Rin and Sakura, Rin was not going to let that stand.

And Archer wasn't going to let the past repeat itself either. He had kept it to himself, but Rin realized what he was doing by stopping the events of the Fourth War that would have shaped him into the boy that would have eventually became Archer. One of the other Masters in the War was Archer's foster father. Over the years, after much demanding, she had learned that Emiya Kiritsugu was the man who raised Archer after his parents died in the aftermath of the Fourth War in his time after Kiritsugu lost his wife and daughter. Archer had ended up fighting Kiritsugu in the beginning, but Archer ended up teaming up with his Servant, Saber, to stop Rin's father's Archer, who betrayed him. Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes, had joined forces with Kotomine because Kotomine was planning on flooding the Earth with the evil that was tainting the Grail. Saber made peace with herself, gave Archer a kiss, and then proceeded to destroy the Grail.

Saber faded soon after that to peacefully end her life as she should have centuries ago, but Archer had a store of mana from both Tohsaka sisters to let him linger. Besides, Rin wasn't going to let her Archer go back to the hell of being a Counter Guardian so easily. She had strode to the Emiya household and demanded to see Irisviel von Einzbern to see how she could keep a Servant in reality. Iri had been kind, generous and helpful, but then again, Kiritsugu would have mourned the loss of Archer himself. So Rin decided to make Archer her Familiar, supporting him with mana until she was physically killed.

Iri explained to her that as long as Archer existed in this world with her tie to him Rin would stop aging when she became as old as Archer physically was. She told Rin of a story of how one of the Masters from the Second War had stayed with their Rider because they'd fallen in love with her by supporting them with Mana. Since they were older than Rider was, they stopped aging all together but could be killed in the same means. Barring physical death, Rin would essentially be immortal which was fine with her.

After all, she had to master the Second Magic and to do that she needed time, and the longer her body was in peak condition the better.

Now she was eighteen years old and attending her first year at the Clocktower in London. Next year, after Sakura graduated from high school, Sakura would join Rin as her apprentice at the Clocktower. Just summoning a Servant at such a young age and transforming him into a Familiar was enough to get the Mage Association's notice to get her at the Clocktower. Once Rin had finished high school she and Archer moved to London so Rin could intensify her mage craft.

She'd hoped since they were alone more often now he'd start to notice her advances. However, that wasn't the case. If anything, he was getting even more awkward around her and avoiding her touches. Not to mention he'd been totally missing her flashing her panties at him every chance she could, yet the man was like a stone. _Never mind that,_ Rin thought as she shifted to look at Archer again as the plane started to take off, _I'll have him, no matter what._

******

Archer had traded one Hell for another, and her name was Tohsaka Rin.

Being summoned in the Fourth Grail War hadn't been something that ever happened to him before in the various realities he'd been summoned to by various versions of Rin. Rin was always in high school when she summoned him and it was always for the Fifth Grail War. He never expected to land in Rin's home to see Rin and Sakura as a child. It had been shocking enough to see Sakura with black hair and aquamarine eyes, no where as sharp or feline as her elder sister's, and not the purple brought on by painful mystical change he was use to.

He had found the little girls alone, their mother already dead in the War and their father had carelessly left them alone with money. Feeling even more rage than he'd felt before for Rin's parents, Archer had taken it upon himself to do his damndest to protect those little girls and give them everything they needed and more. Doing so gave him the chance to change things before the Fifth War even started, saving this reality and everything he'd loved when he'd been alive.

Archer had found satisfaction and an odd sense of happiness when everything was over, and despite the fact he was sad to leave his little Masters, he knew Kiritsugu would take care of them. He just hadn't counted on Rin wanting him to stay. Sakura had already came to terms that he was going to leave her, but Rin couldn't get her stubborn mind around it and found a way to keep him in this reality. So he ended up being a parent to the little girls, or at least in Sakura's case.

Everything had been wonderful until Rin hit puberty, then Archer's newest Special Hell began.

Rin had always been mature for her age, but she was different than the Rins he was use to. This Rin was even more vibrant and tenacious than what he was use to, even from his wife in his reality. This Rin never grew up the cold magus, and instead was warm, vibrant and loved openly and freely. He should have seen that she never thought him the father figure that Sakura did, or even the big brother role he took on for Ilya or Emiya Shinji. No, Rin's feelings for him had been a different sort of love, even when she was a wide eyed child.

When Rin was about fourteen her advances started. They were innocent enough at first, but they sorely began to chip at Archer's resistance. Despite raising her, Archer was starting to feel things for Rin that Kiritsugu should kill him for. It had gotten worse when he went with her to London and he was afraid when Rin would strike him at his weakest. The worst part was that he wanted to her to, and had been chasing off any other boy who'd even date Rin because the thought of someone else touching her drove him mad.

Archer was in love with his Master yet again, but he knew it was wrong. For God's sake, he should think of her as a daughter, but he couldn't. There was always some sort of bond between himself and Rin that he could never escape no matter what. As if he'd been made to be Tohsaka Rin's heart, body and soul. Except it had taken him long enough to find her after countless summonings and put through more tortures that he'd wanted to think about.

He knew when the girls started to share his memories Rin blocked Sakura so she wouldn't see the more tragic parts of Archer's past. Rin however opened herself up to the visions, wanting to share in Archer's pain despite being a little girl. Sakura was happy that Archer was caring for her and loved him like a family member, but Rin wanted him happy. She wanted to make him happy and that was what opened his steel plated heart for the first time in ages. That someone wanted to give to _him_, the one who always gave so much of himself without asking for anything in return. That someone wanted _him_ happy and wanted to be with him despite all the blood on his hands.

They'd even talked about it at length, not forming a relationship, but his past. Rin wanted to know everything, no matter what and she'd listened to great length. She offered even more understanding than Saber or even Kiritsugu. She'd gotten mad at him, yelled at him that it wasn't fair and that he shouldn't have done all of that, but yet he did. She kicked his shins, spun away from him and ran away crying at one point in their conversations because Rin couldn't stand that he'd let himself be abused so much.

Archer sighed as he reclined the seat back as much as he could and looked over at Rin with her death grip on the arm rest and the other on her glass of whiskey. He took her hand as the plane's engines began to cycle for take off. Rin's eyes widened as she took another fast and hard swallow of liquor before looking over at Archer for reassurance. As strong as she was, he felt guilty because he craved moments like this when Rin would look onto him for protection.

He leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers, her aquamarine eyes bright as they looked into his. It had been this the first time they gotten on a plane and he had managed to calm her down then as well. He whispered, "It's okay, Rin, we're not going to crash. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"Because you're my Archer," Rin said with a shaky smile as her stranglehold on his hand turned into a real death grip.

Luckily, Archer's tolerance for pain was ungodly so he didn't mind her applying enough pressure to shatter a normal man's hand. He replied, "That's right, because you're my Rin."

"You haven't done anything to cement that," Rin huffed as the plane started to take off.

Before she could help and cling, Archer prodded, "Because you're not ready for that, Rin. You're too young and I raised you."

"As I've said before, I don't care," she replied fiercely as the plane jolted in the air, "And I'm going to make sure that you won't either."

Archer sighed and simply shook his head, not knowing how right Tohsaka Rin was at that moment.

******

Rin expected to just change planes at Moscow, but the snow coming down was vicious and not even she could see more than three feet in front of her with reinforced eyes. She huffed as they walked into the terminal and looked at the itinerary. Archer was peering over her shoulders and she heard him take a sharp intake of breath at what she read.

She frowned, then looked back at him and said, "I'm going to ask one of the attendants."

She walked over and the primly dressed woman with a stern, if mostly unremarkable face looked at Rin with sharp brown eyes. She snorted as she looked Rin's heavy red wool coat that fell past her knees over, probably dismissing her as a little rich girl. Rin tilted her head and said, "Ma'am, I have a question."

"What is question?" the woman replied in very broken English.

Rin bowed her head and replied, "Is the connecting flight to Tokyo delayed two days?"

"Yes, because of blizzard. You have problem, take it up with manager," she snorted as she stared down at Rin.

Rin smiled impishly and said, "On the contrary, ma'am, this gives me a chance to do something I should have done a few years ago." She then looked over at Archer, who was still staring at the green digital readout in front of him.

The Russian woman chuckled as she saw Archer and shook her head. Rin flashed her a smile before returning beside her Servant. She leaned against him, closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. He looked down at her and she smirked. She opened her eyes to see him scowling at her, somehow endearing him to her even more. She chuckled and he asked in a slow, wary voice, "What is it, Rin?"

"We're stuck here for two days," she said happily as she laced her arm with his.

He scowled and asked, "And why are you happy about this Rin?"

"Because I get to spend to more days alone with you without having to share you with Ilya," she answered truthfully as they walked to the baggage cart.

He frowned and asked, "What about Iri and the Old Man?"

"I still cannot believe you call Kiritsugu 'Old Man', Archer," Rin said with a tiny chuckle as she let Archer go long enough to grab their bags.

He gave her one of his rare full smiles and replied, "Well, he is my Old Man, Rin. Or at least a version of him was. But what are we going to do? It's not like we can just stay here for two days."

"Of course not, we're going to get a hotel room," she said with a tiny toss of her hair as he followed her into the snow.

Archer asked, "You're actually going to pay for a hotel room, Rin?"

"Well, it is a necessary evil," she answered truthfully as she threw him a smile over her shoulder. _Especially when I am finally going to get you inside of me, my Archer, _she thought as they headed out into the snow.

******

Archer had a Very Bad Feeling as he looked at the one bed in the hotel room. Behind him the shower was going full blast as Rin stated she needed to clean off after their long flight. He wasn't going to argue about that, besides being away from her for a moment gave him time to think. To clear his head. Anything other than thinking about what he could do alone to her in this hotel room.

He knew Rin was planning something. He'd been aware of it since the impish grin she had on her face as she talked to the attendant at the airport. She directed him to a small, if old and nice hotel and proceeded to book a room. One room for the both of them with one bed. When they'd reached the room he demanded why the hell didn't she get a room with two beds. At that, she started to unpack some things and told him she wanted a shower.

Archer began to pace around the room with a sigh. He ran a hand through his hair as the shower stopped and there was rustling in the bathroom. After a few more minutes the blow dryer kicked on and filled the silence of the room. He glared at the bed and figured he'd take the couch and allow Rin the giant sized bed. He'd keep himself away from her and her tempting teasing and wondered how much was intentional and how much was just innocent on her part. Knowing Rin, it was probably a fifty-fifty mix of both. He knew she wanted him and it was only a matter of time before he would be claimed.

Just he didn't want it this soon. She was still very young after all, just out of girlhood and still innocent about the world. Part of that was his and the Old Man's over-protectiveness about the three girls who had grown up together, especially since Archer knew the tragic fate that befell each of them in alternate realities. He'd told Kiritsugu about his plight somewhat and the older magus only sighed and shook his head. He then pulled out one of his cigarettes and lit it.

Dark eyes met Archer's as his father simply said, "Your girl knows more than I do. She's not going to let you go."

He'd protested and Kiritsugu only shook his head and told Archer that he didn't have a damned choice in the matter. He should just be happy with the second chance he got and accept it. However there was slight mention if he slept with Rin before Kiritsugu thought she was ready, Archer was going to get a gun pointed at his head. Archer stammered and protested that he was never going to have that sort of relationship with Rin.

Which both Kiritsugu and Iri thought hilarious at the time.

He knew fully well that Iri had been talking to Rin quite frequently in the past six months. There were giggling conversations on the phone as Rin cast him hungry, longing looks. Archer sighed as the hair dryer finally turned off and the room fell in silence again. He looked outside at the heavily falling snow that had bathed the night sky in a ghostly light and shook his head. He always seemed to be stuck in losing battles.

The thought reaffirmed itself in Archer's mind as the bathroom door opened and Rin stepped out.

Her long, black hair was waving softly around her body and she was only wearing one of his black dress shirts that hit her about mid thigh and a red ribbon around her throat tied in a bow. Archer stared at the picture she made as she looked up at him with burning aquamarine eyes.

Rin's long, pale, perfect legs and sweet thighs poked out of his dress shirt and moved sinuously towards him. Her nipples were already poking through the thin fabric of his shirt as she looked up at him. There was a sweet, pale pink flush on her cheeks as she looked up at him hopefully. Archer swallowed and looked at the door.

His own need caught him unaware and hit him like a fist, bringing his body to full attention. His breath caught, his chest tightened and he was suddenly too aware that his pants had become far too tight. He looked at the door again and took off. He reached the door only to impact something hard. He bounced away from it as he sensed the surge of mana surrounding the room and spun around to stare at Rin.

Her cheeks were still flushed, but her eyes were now hungry and there was a determined tilt to her features as she stared at him. She glared and said, "You're not running away."

"Rin, you don't know what you're doing," Archer managed as she strode over to him.

She held up her hand with the unused Command Seals and prompted, "Don't make me use one of these, Archer. I've waited long enough for you and you've been too dense to make sense of my advances, or something stupid like protecting me."

"Rin, you're not ready for someone like this, and besides, I raised you," Archer protested as he looked down at her.

Her aquamarine eyes narrowed and she took another step until they were face to face. Archer's eyes widened as he looked at her determined look in her eyes. She placed both hands on his chest and his heart felt as if it was going to burst in his chest. Not to mention things lower in his body that begging him to take what Rin was offering.

She quietly said, "You made me fall in love with you. You need to take responsibility."

"Rin," he sighed as her words completely crippled his defenses, "I . . ."

Rin met his eyes and held them, her own burning with radiant fire as she said, "If you don't love me as well, Archer, then tell me. Tell me right now and I'll let you go."

He sighed and looked down at her hands resting on his chest then back to her face. Even though her eyes were burning and intense, her lips were quavering and her cheeks were still flushed. There was such hopeful need and longing in her aquamarine eyes that it took his breath away. He reached up and cupped her cheek.

"This isn't going to be easy," he told her as he rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. He inhaled her roses and tea scent that was wholly Rin's as she tentatively reached up and ran her hand through his hair.

She replied, "I wouldn't have tried so hard if I thought this was going to be easy or if it wasn't what I wanted. Besides, after all you've been through I say you're the only person who deserves to be with me."

He chuckled dryly at that and then opened his eyes. He gently fingered the crimson ribbon on her throat and asked, "What's with this anyway, Rin?"

"Ever since we were children you've given Sakura and I everything and asked, no demanded, that we give you nothing in return. Well, I'm finally giving you something Archer and you'd better take it," Rin said, her voice wavering despite her bold words.

Archer sighed and asked, "Are you sure you want this Rin? We can take it slow."

"Archer, I've waited five years for this," Rin said as she took his hand and jerked it down. Archer's eyes widened as she placed his hand between her legs and her cheeks and ears matched the ribbon around her throat. She placed his hand right over the smooth slit guarding her delicate folds and his fingertips already found wetness there.

Instinctively, Archer began to move his finger tips to her folds and Rin gasped. He moved his hand away and met her now hungry yet still tentative gaze. "I want you," Rin said in a breathy voice, "I need you."

"Then I'll take responsibility, because the World help me, I need you too, Rin," Archer replied before drawing her slight body into his arms. Her eyes lit up and the aquamarine almost glowed as bent his head towards hers. He closed his eyes and moved his lips against hers slowly at first, trying to reign in his own selfish need. Rin's hands clutched his shoulders and hair as she parted her lips for him and he hissed right before sweeping his tongue into her mouth.

Their lips melded as their tongues dueled with one and another as Rin sweetly mastered her first kiss. They kissed for endless moments before Rin pulled away gasping for air, the flush spreading across her fair skin. Archer's eyes hungrily trailed over her small, yet perfectly round and firm breasts heaving under his shirt, the nipples already begging to be kissed. He pulled off his long sleeved shirt and Rin gasped. Her eyes traveled over the myriad of scars there before her nimble fingers traced over each one in awe.

"Stupid Archer," she scolded, "Weren't you ever careful?"

He replied, "Not really." Then he kissed her again, moving her back towards the bed. Rin fell back against the bed and sighed in surrender as they kissed. He moved his mouth from hers to lick her throat and she arched with another gasp. Smirking, he nipped her ear and Rin almost rubbed herself against him with a needy cry. He trailed back down to her throat and started to unbutton his shirt one by one. He pressed kisses to each inch of skin he bared until the shirt slid from her shoulders.

Rin looked up at him from where she was lying on the bed. Her hair was splayed out against the red pillow cases in a spill of raven silk. Her fair skin was flushed and her limbs were long, clean and toned from all of her exercise she did religiously. Her coppery pink nipples were already hard and erect, begging for attention against the modest swell of her breasts. His gaze devoured down to the slight bit of baby fat that she'd always been trying to get rid of even though it stayed resilient to lower. Archer's nostrils flared at the bare, perfect slit between her legs guarding the sanctity of her body that was already wet and glistening for him. Then his eyes locked and traced over the long, graceful perfection of her legs and those gorgeous white thighs of hers that he was going to be between.

"You're beautiful, Rin," he said as he moved to gently grasp her breasts. Rin flushed and bit her lip as he kneaded them together than apart. His thumbs found her nipples and began to trace over them, causing Rin to buck up and writhe. She moaned, her eyes closed as she arched towards his hands. He smirked and asked, "Feels good, Rin?"

"Y-yes, Archer," she moaned as she clutched the sheets helplessly.

Archer laved over her left nipple and he could feel her heart racing under his fingers. He replied, "Call me Shirou."

"S-s-shirou?" Rin asked as she looked at him, "You want me to call you by your real name?"

Archer nodded and answered, "Only you Rin, no one else. You've seen me and accepted it. With you I just want to be Shirou. Is that okay?"

"Of course it is," Rin said with a brilliant smile as she wrapped her arms around him and held him close. He smiled back at her before taking her nipple in his mouth and sucking on it. Her skin tasted clean and a bit like soap from her shower, but underneath that it was all sweet yet salty Rin. He held her breast as he steadily nursed, each of Rin's needy, surprised cries driving him more while his free hand strummed and pulled at her right nipple. Rin's legs were restlessly moving as she held him while he suckled on her nipple.

Archer flickered his eyes to look up at her arched up on the bed, her eyes closed in abandon with that perfect mouth of hers parted in innocent pleasure. Each touch that he gave her was a brand new sensation for his lover and he felt a swell of pride at that. He would be the only man to touch and taste her and he'd kill, or maim, anyone else who'd try. He switched breasts, giving the right the same adoring attention as the left.

Rin's hands traveled down his back to the waist band of his pants so her nimble fingers could shakily unbutton and unzip the fly. Then she placed her hands on his shoulders and shoved with a leg around his knees. She used the momentum to flip him on his back, lying on the bed and looking at her. Her cheeks were blushing and she was breathing hard, but she still yanked his pants and then his boxers down his legs.

His own cheeks flared when Rin was staring at him thoughtfully with a tiny frown on her face. "What's wrong, Rin?" he asked in a husky voice right as she wrapped her hand around him.

Archer groaned at the touch, the first he'd received in god knows long, as her hand wrapped around his length. He couldn't help the fact that his hips rose to meet hers and that she was staring at him with wide eyes. He managed to ask again, "W-w-what's wrong Rin?"

"It's bigger than I thought it would be," she whispered, "Thicker too . . ."

He was about to tell her that they didn't have to jump right into this, that there were lots of other things they could have done that she would have enjoyed to warm up to lovemaking, when she ran her thumb under the head. A sharp hiss was torn from his throat as lightning started to strum down his spine and at the center of him, making him swell even more. Her thumb found the hard ridge of vein that ran right below the head to almost the hilt and began to stroke that as well. That sent his body on fire and he had to grab the sheets to keep from thrusting into her hand.

"My poor Archer, hasn't been touched in such a long time," Rin said soothingly, but he recognized the teasing lilt to her voice.

He groaned and said, "Rin . . . stop."

"No, I don't want to stop. I mean, I don't want it over before it really begins, so I should just do this so you can last longer the second time around," Rin said matter-of-factually right as she moved between his legs. His eyes widened at the sight of her lowering her head to his aching hardness and that thick, ebon hair spilling over his thighs in a silken caress. When her kitten like tongue traced over that vein he cried out and his hips twitched towards her despite his best interests.

"Rin . . . Stop," he moaned as he moved to grab her. However, Rin slapped his hands away and continued to lave at him.

She traced over him and explained, "See, Iri told me a lot about guys and she said if I wanted you to last inside me, that I'd better make you orgasm once before. She also told me that this is the best way for you to enjoy this. So just lay back Shirou and let me do this."

"D-does Kiritsugu know that his wife told you about this?" Archer rasped as she licked under his head.

Rin snorted, "Of course not, he'd have freaked out." Then her hot, wet mouth engulfed him, sending jolts of pleasure to the base of his spine. She got about half way, made a noise of frustration before coughing. Aquamarine eyes flickered up towards his as she wrapped her hand around what her mouth couldn't take in and started to stroke while moving her mouth up and down his length. He groaned as pleasure raced through his veins like liquid fire and made him swell even more.

Her tongue moved over him as her hand stroked him, working him up even more. He clinched his muscles as he groaned while the fire built within him more and more as the lightning in his spine threatened to break him. Archer groaned as he felt himself near bursting, pushing at Rin's shoulders only to have him swat his hands away with her free hand. Her hair was still brushing across his thighs, the sight of his innocent Rin doing such an indecent act to him only built him up more and more. He hissed, "Rin . . . Stop . . . you . . . need . . . to . . ."

Her eyes met and held his before narrowing meaningfully as she picked up her pace and added more pressure to him. Her free hand reached below to gently caress the heavy weight already retracting with their load. Between all of that, the lightning crashed with in Archer and he arched up with a sharp cry. He felt himself pour out into her, his vision flashing white as his entire being was emptied into Rin. Rin made a tiny sound and jumped back.

Archer collapsed into the firm hotel bed and gasped for air while his body shook in the aftermath in his first release in only the World knew how long. He managed to open his eyes to see Rin kneeling between his legs with wide eyes. The room smelled of musky salt from his essence and Archer's eyes widened at the pearly white liquid that had trickled from Rin's mouth, somehow splattered on her cheek and was oozing from her hand.

"Shirou, that was a lot," Rin said dazedly as she looked up at him with wide innocent eyes.

Archer stared at her before staggering from the bed and into the bathroom. He grabbed a wash cloth, wet it under the sink, and headed back to the bedroom. "Shirou's essence is all over me," Rin said with a smile as she rubbed her thumb over what was on her hand. Archer's eyes widened at her oddly pleased reaction to be covered in himself and gently cleaned off the streak that had landed from her cheek first. Then he wiped her mouth and chin off before finishing with her hand.

She asked, "Why are you afraid of it?"

"I'm not afraid of it," he huffed as he set the washcloth on the night stand and pulled her into his arms.

She giggled and retorted, "You were. The sight of it on me really bothered you. I'd like for you to tell me why."

"Because I don't like messes," he replied defensively before looking away from her. His cheeks were burning and he knew he was matching the ribbon on her throat. She started to giggle again as she curled into his side. His chest tightened at the perfect way she fit him and he moved to stroke her hair from her face before leaning into her. Rin closed her eyes and tilted her face up towards his to accept the kiss.

The kiss was slower, more languid than the ones before it since his raging need had been calmed somewhat, but it wasn't enough. Besides, he had to retaliate towards Rin and he wanted to repay the favor tenfold. He broke the kiss and Rin asked, "So, are you going to be ready again soon?" Her eyes were bright and her cheeks were flushed as she looked up at him. He noticed how her thighs pressed together and started to trail kisses down her body.

Instinctively, or probably something else Iri told her, Rin opened her legs for him, displaying her soaked need to him. Her thighs were slick from her spilled lust and he lapped the silky white flesh clean of her left thigh. Rin shivered, gasped, and quivered underneath his tongue and he could smell her spicy scent heavy in the air. He could taste the tangy yet sweet taste that would be unique to only Rin on her thigh before moving to the other. She was getting more and more soaked with each caress. He stared at her white skin before nipping it lightly.

Rin bucked up off the bed with a whimper before falling back down. Archer laved at the untouched slit with the brunt of his tongue and she quivered even more. Her hands were gripping his head as he slid his tongue into those soft folds and she cried out. He used his fingers to spread her apart and stared at those soft, pink folds with the tiny crevice that he'd fill to join with her. He lightly ran his finger over that untouched spot to find the barrier there that was going to make this hell for him.

"Shirou," she pleaded as she writhed up towards him.

He nodded and lapped at her core slowly at first, all the while relishing her needy cries. He slid his tongue into her as much as he could to cause her to squirm and to taste her freely flowing need. She was wet and glistening, soaked to the touch as he trailed his tongue up to the tiny nub at the apex of her folds. He trailed his tongue around it and Rin cried out. Then he traced his name, his true name, with his tongue over the point of weakness. Soon he had to spread her apart even more with his fingers because the tiny nub was trying to retreat into her body.

Rin's thighs and legs were quivering and he could feel her tensing up underneath of him. He drew that point into his mouth and began to _suck_. Within moments, Rin's body tensed like a pulled bow string and she shuddered underneath him. She was screaming and writhing yet he kept sucking. Her body dropped to the bed and she was squirming to get away from him but he didn't let her go.

He felt his own body swell with need for her again, coming to full attention as he was surrounded by her release. He drove at Rin harder, coaxing her body to go rigid before screaming hard enough to shake the windows again. She writhed underneath him with each pulse of her ecstasy as it rushed through her body. Archer relished each scream and the spill of more lust from her core as she contracted around his face. Then she fell to the bed again gasping.

She was distracted and still hazy from the pleasure he'd wrung from her body and he drew himself up so they were even with the other. He rubbed his hardness against her soft, hot wetness and groaned. Rin's long, slim legs encircled around his waist and she wrapped her arms around him. He held his weight with his own arms as he looked down at her watching him with that trusting gaze that made his body tighten.

"I do love you, Rin," he whispered before kissing her.

Rin's tongue fought against his as she rubbed against him, causing both of them to shudder. He parted from the kiss and took her hand while holding his weight up with the other. Their fingers intertwined as Rin said, "I love you, Shirou. So, take your present."

"And I'll cherish it," he replied as he began to sink into her. Those welcoming folds caressed him with burning, wet heat until he reached that dreaded barrier of her virginity. Rin bit her lip and gave him a tiny nod. He nodded back and started to slowly press into her. He hissed at the crushing, painful tightness around him and the barrier stopping him while Rin's face contorted. He nuzzled her cheek and then kissed her ear. He whispered, "Forgive me."

With a bit more pressure the barrier broke and he was surrounded to the hilt in painful, crushing wet heat that gripped him from within. Rin cried out and he felt something wet spill from her that wasn't lust. He looked into her eyes to see a few tears fall from them but she smiled painfully at him and gripped his hand. He stayed still for a few moments before Rin's body unclenched from around him and experimentally drew up his hips.

He groaned at the sweet friction that caressed him that was even far greater than her mouth as he retreated only to thrust back in her again. He kept his thrusts slow and gentle as Rin held his hand while her legs were tight around his waist. Archer kissed her as he was surrounded by the perfection that was Tohsaka Rin. Each thrust sent more and more fire through his veins that made him swell even more around her. His need was pulsing at the base of his spine and threatening to shatter against him once again. Only one thought remained and that was bringing each other to completion.

Archer rose to his knees, keeping Rin's legs around his waist to better the angle for what he was about to do. Rin arched up with the angle with a needy cry, her body starting to slowly respond to his. Yet it wasn't good enough for him. Ignoring the blood that was on both of their thighs, Archer wet his finger with her overflowing need and traced it around the hard point of her body. Rin began to grip him even harder from within as he rubbed that point of weakness, causing her to become louder and louder with each thrust as it threatened to undo him.

He had to thrust harder and faster as his own need overwhelmed him as he stroked her with his finger. Rin clinched around him and he had to thrust deeper as her body collapsed upon him while a whimpering cry was torn from her throat with each of his thrusts. That sweet surrender tore the last of his resistance as he swelled and lengthened even more for that final stretch. He arched back and drove into the soft solace her body offered right as the lightning crashed through his body once more.

The cry that tore from his lips was loud even to him as he bucked hard within her. He was surrounded by his own hot seed as he pounded into her body to draw it out. He poured every ounce of his being into her, locking them together. He heard Rin cry out again as well, her body clinching him even more, wringing more rapture from his body until he collapsed. He was breathing hard and Rin's hands were tracing over his many scars before he realized he was on top of her.

He rolled off and she curled up next to him. She pillowed her head on his chest and looked up at him with glowing eyes. She kissed the thick scar over his heart that one stubborn magus healed in his own time. A magus that was totally different than the one curled up against him, but yet very much the same, except he somehow loved the one cuddled up next to him more than the one who'd saved him.

"Thank you Rin," Archer whispered reverently before kissing her forehead.

She cuddled up against him and gave him a feline look. Her arms held him and she purred, "I told you that you were mine."

*****

"Anything from your sister?" Iri asked as she pushed a lock of her long, silvery hair aside. She smiled at Sakura as she looked up from her attempt at cooking. Sakura bit her lip and gently pushed what Iri was trying to make it aside. She wrinkled her nose at the horrible scent and then threw the attempt of food away.

Sakura nodded and said, "Nee-san and Archer did catch their flight this morning. They'll be here in a few hours."

"So, the two of them were alone in a hotel room in Moscow during a blizzard?" Iri asked with a giggle.

Sakura found herself chuckling at that as her best friend stuck his head in the room. Emiya Shinji had been Matou Zouken's grandson until Kiritsugu and Archer had completely raided his home and destroyed everything. Kiritsugu took in the boy and raised him as his son. Shinji and Sakura grew up as best friends and Sakura knew the boy harbored a huge crush on Ilya's "onii-chan". However, it wasn't as intense as what Rin felt for their guardian, so Shinji moved on and was currently in an interesting relationship with a Buddhist priest in training that had been in his class.

"So, did Rin finally jump him?" Shinji asked as he entered the room and sat beside Sakura.

Sakura giggled and said, "I don't think nee-san's that bold, Shinji-chan."

"If I had Onii-chan in a room alone for two days . . ." Shinji said with a tiny smirk that reached his oddly pupil less azure eyes before flicking his matching hair from his face.

Iri stared at him with her crimson eyes and said, "Shinji, what would Issei think if he heard you talking about that?"

"He'd blush and secretly agree with me of course, Mother," Shinji said with a shrug as he plucked a stray green from what Sakura was cutting. He popped it into his mouth and grinned with his mouth closed as he chewed.

Sakura stared at her best friend and said, "Shinji-chan, if nee-san heard you say that she'd flay you."

"Of course, which is why Rin is the perfect person for Archer, even I have to admit," Shinji said with a tiny shake of his head.

Iri said, "Well, I hope my advice helped her and I hope he was kind to her for her first time."

"What are you three talking about?" Kiritsugu asked as he entered the kitchen. He sported a little more stubble than usual and his cigarette was on its last edges as he took one draw of it before snuffing it out in the ashtray on the kitchen table. He pulled out another from his shirt pocket and lit it. He put it in his mouth, lit it with a snap of his fingers, took a puff and stared at the three of them with his dark eyes. He still sported his wild bush of hair, but there was now grey gracing the temples.

Shinji answered, "Rin finally taking onii-chan as her own."

Sakura braced herself as the magus stilled, his eyes widened before narrowing and his teeth clamped on his cigarette. "Archer wouldn't take advantage of her like that because he knows I'll kill him," Kiritsugu said before taking another draw of his cigarette. He exhaled the smoke and glared at him.

"Daddy, what if Rin rapes him?" Kiritsugu's real daughter asked from behind him.

At twenty, Emiya Ilya was absolutely gorgeous. Almost as tall as her father sporting legs almost as nice as Rin's with white hair past her waist and her mother's ruby eyes. Kiritsugu took out his cigarette and wagged it at his daughter. "And you're not doing anything with that redheaded punk, so don't move attention towards Rin, Ilya. Archer won't do anything with her."

"She'll force it, Daddy," Ilya said with a giggle before sitting at the table.

******

Archer was glad to see the Emiya house ahead and sighed as Rin knocked on the door. He smiled at his lover and gently rested his hand on her back. She turned towards him and gave him a happy smile. She asked, "So, how do you think everyone's going to take this?"

"Old Man's going to kill me," Archer drawled, "Ilya'll be ecstatic, Shinji'll be jealous and Sakura will be happy for her nee-san." Even now, it felt weird to consider Shinji part of his extended family, even though a life time ago they grew up as best friends. "Iri will start talking about grandchildren and . . . Old Man's going to shoot me."

Archer stared into the pistol pointed at his head as Kiritsugu glared at him and then cast a worried glance at Rin. Rin frowned and snapped at her former teacher, "Sensei, Archer's mine and I'm not going to let you kill him after I just claimed him. Now step back and let us in."

"I was the innocent victim," Archer said before shifting into his incorporeal form and drifting past his father figure. He heard Rin giggle as he headed to the kitchen and reclaimed his solid form. His second ward, sporting the same black hair and not as sharp aquamarine eyes as her sister, jumped and wrapped his arms around him.

Archer smiled as he stroked Sakura's shoulder length hair back and said, "Hello, Sakura, I've missed you too."

"Onii-chan!" Ilya and Shinji both proclaimed before nearly tackling him. Archer snorted as Rin watched with a chuckle, her arms crossed under her breasts.

He smiled at her and held out his hand to her and she took it. "Face it, Shirou," she whispered in his ear, "You're where you should have always been."

"Thanks to you, Rin," Archer replied as he bent down and kissed her, ignoring the Old Man's glare and everyone else's cheers around them.

_**The End!**_


End file.
